Cuts
by Demonic Barbie Doll
Summary: CS Sara cuts her hand opening up a box.


Cuts

By Girly

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything so please don't sue me.

A/N This has slight Catherine and Sara romance. You've been warned.

  


I curse and look down at my now bleeding hand. Fuck sharp objects, they are always hitting me. I clasp my injured hand then walk down to Catherine's office. I knock on the door before entering. Catherine sits behind her desk with some paper work in front of her.

"Hey Sar, what's up?" She looks up at me putting her pen down.

"You got a band-aid or something? I cut my hand by accident while opening a box." I shrug.

"Yeah come here." She motions me over to her. I sit on the edge of her desk in front of her. She opens her purse and takes out a bunch of band-aids. "Hello Kitty or Batz Maru?" 

I grin, "Batz Maru."

"Ok, lets see that hand of yours." I showed her my hand . A deep cut is slashed across my hand, dark red blood oozing off my finger tips. She slightly then looks up at me, "Your going to need more then a band-aid for that Sar. Stitches maybe or some butterfly tape."

"It's not _that_ bad Catherine." She takes my injured hand into hers and looks at it more closely.

"I'd drive you to the hospital."

I was about to protest but she put two of my fingers that had blood on them, into her mouth. I felt her tongue swish around on my fingers. I watched the blonde stick her tongue out then run it carefully down my hand to the cut the runs it across the cut. 

"Cat." I say breathlessly to her. She just smiles then stands in front of me, holding onto my hand.

"You ready to go now?" She grins at me, I nod yes. "Speechless, eh Sidle?" Catherine grabs her purse then starts walking. " Come on Gil will let us leave." I follow her out of the office then down the hall to see Grissom. Catherine just walks right into his office, not even bothering to knock. "Gil, I'm taking Sara to the hospital. She cut her hand open and is going to need some stitches."

Grissom looked up from his desk, "OK." He looked at me, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." I told him. Catherine turned to leave and I followed her out. She opened the door to her car for me.

"Told you that he'd let us go." She drove off to the hospital with some music on low.

I broke the silence, "That was hot, what you did back in your office." I admitted to her. 

"Ever since the case I had with the creepy vampyre [A/N this is the old English _correct_ way of spelling vampyre] guy, I've wanted to do that." She grins at me. "So how did you do that?"

"I was opening up a package and was cutting the tape off. My hand slipped and the scissors sliced my hand."

"Next time Sar, I'll open the box for you." I looked out the window, blushing.

We got to the hospital and went into the emergency room. I had a temporarily bandage on my hand then was sent back to the waiting area. Catherine sat besides me and her hand rested naturally on my knee. I smiled at her and her blue eyes smiled back.

"Sara Sidle?" The male nurse called me.

I stood up then went over to the nurse, "Can my partner come in with me?"

He smiled back at me, "Of course. Follow me."

Catherine and I followed the nurse down to a room. A doctor came in and told me that I would need stitches. Catherine held my good hand while the doctor sewed my hand back together, Went it was all over I had eight stitches in my hand and a lot of pain. 

"Do you want to come to my place for some breakfast?" Catherine asked as we walked from the hospital.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." I told her.

"Of corse I don't mind! Lindsey's at school right now, so we don't have to pick her up or anything."

Catherine drove to her house. She walked, almost floated as she went threw her kitchen preparing the food. I sat on a bar stool and watched her. The only thing that broke my concentration was when my cell phone rang.

"Sidle." I answered.

"Hey Sara, it's Grissom." I heard him on the other end.

"Hey Gris."

"Is your hand alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine just a couple of stitches."

"I want for you to take time off until your hand is better."

"Gris-" I started to say.

"No Sara, you are not to come in for at least a week. Got it?"

"Yeah, Gris." I say in defeat.

"Good."

The phone went dead and I slipped my phone back into my pocket. Catherine put a plate in front of me with some eggs on it. She smiled then sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Grissom is making me take a week off from work, just because of a couple of stitches." I said in frustration, then jamming a fork full of food into my mouth.

"He just cares about you hun,. No one wants for you to hurt yourself."

"I know that Cat. It's just that I like to do things myself sometimes."

We both continue eating, I mostly pick at mine. Catherine takes my plate with hers and puts them on the counter. She then hands me two Tylenol's.

"That's for your hand, it's going to hurt like a bitch." She watches me take the two pills, "You know your really cute when you get angry." She says running her hand along side of my face.

"What are you doing Cat?" I whisper.

"Trying to get you to stay longer. Is it working?" 

"Yeah." I smiled at her.

She takes my good hand then leads me into her living room. We sit in the ouch then the TV flickers on. I notice Catherine nodding off. "Come here Cat." I motion her towards me. She comes to me and lays her head down on my lap.

"I hope that you don't mind me doing this." She says sleepily.

"Your fine."

I fall asleep sitting there with Catherine sleeping on me. This is good, and it feels right too.

_The End_


End file.
